Skelita Calaveras
Skelita Calaveras is a calaca from Hexico (Mexico). She made her debut in "Scaris: City of Frights". Portrayers She is voiced by Laura Bailey in English. Appearance Skelita's body consists primarily of bones, though she has curled black hair with marigold streaks and brown eyes. Her face resembles a sugar skull and she has visible black vertical lines on her lips. Relationships Family Based on artwork of Skelita, her family supposedly consists of a mother, father, brother, grandmother and herself, all of them are skeletons. Her sketchbook also mentions she has an aunt named Catrina and at least one cousin, who had recently celebrated her Quincenscara. A grandmother has appeared in "Scare-itage", presumably the mother of Skelita's father. She may or may not be the grandmother in the picture in Skelita's diary, who looks more like she'd be her mother's mother. Friends According to her biography she is friends with Jinafire Long and Clawdeen Wolf. Pet In her diary, Skelita mentions having a pet butterfly named Nati. The Calaveras household also contains a skeletal dog. On the website profile she mentions that millions of Monarch butterflies are also her pets when ever they visit back from winter. Timeline * June 21, 2012: Amazon puts up a list of upcoming doll lines, revealing the existence of Skelita Calaveras. Possibly taking this as a 'Go', photos of the dolls are released by Monster High Parents. Mattel responds immediately with an order to Amazon to remove the listings and a grand scale internet order to remove the images on account of copyright infringement. Evidently, the information was not yet to be revealed. * June 26, 2012: Mattel registers the trademark for Skelita Calaveras. * July 13, 2012: Skelita Calaveras debuts at San Diego Comic-Con International. * July 13, 2012: Skelita Calaveras's profile art is revealed. * November 1, 2012: Mattel introduces Skelita Calaveras fully on Facebook and Tumblr. * Mid November, 2012: Skelita Calaveras's first doll is released as part of the Scaris: City of Frights series. * December 13, 2012: Skelita Calaveras's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * March 3, 2013: Skelita Calaveras makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Scaris: City of Frights". * March 21, 2013: Skelita Calaveras makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Scare-itage". * April 2, 2013: Skelita Calaveras makes her Ghoulfriends book debut in Ghoulfriends Just Want To Have Fun. Notes * "Skelita" is a cross-language portmanteau of "skeleton" and the suffix "-ita". "-ita" is Spanish and denotes the diminutive female form of a word, meaning that Skelita's name roughly translates to "little (female) skeleton". * Skelita is based on the family background of Natalie Villegas, the designer.Skelita’s inspiration board at SDCCI 2012 * Skelita's home country, Hexico, is a play on the real country of Mexico. * Certain boxes containing Skelita and her bio have a misprint stating that she is 15 hundred scales old. This information was supposed to be on Jinafire Long's age. Gallery Webisode gallery Scare-itage - Skelita begins.jpg skel9.png skel10.png skelita.jpg SkelitawithMap.jpg TV special Gallery Group.PNG Frankie, Deenie, Jina and Skelli.PNG Skelli and Jina.PNG Deenie and Skelli.PNG Sem título 6.png Sem título 3.png Sc & jl.jpg tumblr_mjt0lfPa3W1remqmko1_500.png Miscellaneous gallery Website profile - Skelita Calaveras.jpg|Skelita's Bio AS.png|Skelita's artwork from Monster High Korea Facebook page References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Skeletons Category:Ghoulfriends book characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Scaris: City of Frights characters Category:From Fear to Eternity characters